


A Kiss in the Park

by mystic_believexx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Kiss, Harry is 14, M/M, Omega Louis, One Shot, Scent Marking, brief mention of blood/injury, but nothing graphic, louis is 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_believexx/pseuds/mystic_believexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>
    <b>The first time the scent hit him, Harry was fourteen years old.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Alpha Harry meets Omega Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been slow on updates for my other fics (they are happening soon though!) so here’s a little one-shot I forgot to post that might help tide you over. Enjoy :) xx

The first time the scent hit him, Harry was fourteen years old and getting dropped off to school by his seventeen year old sister, Gemma.

“Stop the car!” Harry snarled, his voice clouded with a tinge of command.

Gemma slammed on the brakes, too surprised to fight the Alpha voice. Before she could ask him what was going on, Harry had jumped out of the car, taking off at a run as his nose caught and held onto the tantalising smell.

The scent was hard to describe. Slightly tangy with an undercurrent of cinnamon. It pulled him closer, teasing him, _baiting_ him. Harry growled low in his throat, uncaring of the people he pushed past on the footpath. All he could think about, all he cared about, was getting to the source of that addictive smell!

It led him to a small crop of trees in the neighbouring park. The moment he stepped into the shady foliage, he heard the whimper.

“F..fuck off!” a shaky voice stammered out and Harry’s eyes landed on a small boy, one who looked to be around thirteen years old. 

He had feathery hair and was standing with his back pressed up against a tree. The fear in the air was palpable and Harry could hear the shuddering breaths the younger boy took as he faced off against a group of older lads.

The kid’s ocean blue eyes were watery with angry tears but he refused to let them fall as he stared up at the group of boys that stood in front of him. One of them sneered down at the kid, picking up a football that had rolled near where he stood.

“You gonna _make_ us leave, Tomlinson?” the boy smirked, spurred on by the laughter of his clique, “Don’t know why you bother practicing football every morning. You suck at it! Probably why your Daddy left you.”

That seemed to have hit a nerve, for the kid glared up at the lad.

“I don’t give a fuck about him! I’m gonna make it on the team by the start of next season! Just wait and see, Johnny,” the boy’s voice was shaking with anger now, eyes flashing golden in a way that made Harry’s wolf want to whine and nuzzle against the kid to calm him down.

The boy, he could now tell, was an Omega. A very brave one at that.

“Want me to tell you a secret, Louis?” the guy called Johnny mock whispered, “If you’re a really good Omega, maybe we’ll let you shine our shoes before the next match. With your _tongue_.”

His friends burst into raucous laughs and the blue-eyed boy’s lower lip trembled. Harry didn’t realise that the angry roar that reverberated around the trees came from him, until a group of terrified, pale faces turned to face him.

Harry’s wolf preened with pleasure when he noticed that the blue-eyed boy, Louis, was the only one who didn’t seem afraid of him. No, the kid simply looked equal parts awed and curious.

Another part of him noted that the group of lads that had been tormenting Louis were Betas. Harry barely had to flash his eyes at them before they were taking off, not stopping to look back.

“Shit! That’s the third football this week! Mum’s gonna murder me.”

Louis’ voice caught Harry’s attention and brought it back to the smaller wolf. The Omega hadn’t moved from his place in front of the tree but his scent had changed from fear to something resembling uncertainty.

Harry didn’t care about that, though. The only thing he could focus on was the thin, wet line of red that was running down Louis’ left forearm.

“You’re hurt,” Harry could barely recognise his own voice, deep with the power of the Alpha.

Louis shuddered, averting his eyes slightly as he studied the blood.

“Huh. Johnny must have nicked me with his claw when they were trying to corner me. I’ve had worse,” the boy shrugged but this, it turned out, was the exact wrong thing to say for Harry’s wolf raged with anger.

How dare anyone hurt this Omega? He didn’t realise he had moved forward until he found his palms flat against the tree, caging Louis in.

“Wh..what’s…what are you doing?” the Omega breathed but he didn’t smell scared.

“You’re hurt,” Harry repeated and, without any conscious thought on his part, reached down to gently grasp Louis’ wrist, bringing his arm up.

Louis let out a soft sound, somewhere between a whimper and a whine, as Harry’s tongue swept over the cut, lapping at it until he was satisfied it was clean.

“I’m fine,” Louis said the words comfortingly, his wolf wanting to calm the agitated Alpha down.

Harry whined softly and then, his face was buried against Louis’ neck, his nose nudging the younger boy’s jaw until he got the hint and tilted it back.

Harry had never felt such a strong need to scent someone before, especially someone who wasn’t pack, but now, his wolf was urging him to scent the boy as thoroughly as possible.

“Why are you…?” Louis’ question trailed off when Harry’s mouth found his, pressing against his lips insistently until the Omega parted them.

He had never been kissed before, Harry could tell and it awoke something primal within him. A sense of pride and pleasure he couldn’t explain enveloped his body as he tasted the sweet, untouched mouth of the younger wolf.

Louis’ hands had come up to tangle in Harry’s shirt and, when Harry flicked his tongue over the boy’s bottom lip, nipping it lightly, Louis let out a soft moan. Harry pulled Louis closer, placing his hands on the Omega’s slender hips and the boy made a content sound, very close to a purr.

Harry growled against his mouth in response, kissing him again, harder and firmer. The scent that had led him to Louis strengthened around him, filling his senses, clouding his mind. His wolf wanted something and Louis’ wolf was offering it but Harry couldn’t figure out what it was or what he was supposed to do.

So he settled for kissing the Omega again, a possessive part of him never wanting the boy to forget what his lips felt like. 

“Harry?” Gemma’s questioning shout was what finally made Harry pull back.

He forced his hands to loosen their grip and stepped back, away from the Omega his wolf was whining for.

Louis stood there on shaky legs, blinking up at him with a slightly glazed expression. One of his hands were subconsciously rubbing his lips where Harry’s had been moments before.

“Harry,” the boy murmured, as if testing out the name.

Harry forced himself to swallow the happy purr that wanted to rise in his chest and instead, nodded curtly.

“Here,” Harry murmured, his voice slightly raspy, as he dug in his pockets for the spare change his Mum always insisted he keep around for emergencies.

He pressed it into Louis’ hands, his wolf preening at the way Louis’ gaze flicked from his mouth to his eyes to the money in his hands and then back to his mouth again.

“For the football,” Harry explained and then, because he wasn’t quite strong enough to completely deny his wolf, he leant down for a final, quick kiss. He barely pecked Louis’ lips but his wolf purred in satisfaction.

The boy made a disappointed sound when he pulled away but Harry refused to turn back to check what expression Louis wore. He hurried back to Gemma, ignoring his whining inner wolf and the way Louis’ scent kept pulling at him, begging him to come back.

“Where the hell did you run off to?!” Gemma growled at him as she grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the car.

She paused once they were both inside, sniffing the air with a confused look on her face.

“What’s that smell?”

She was a Beta but Harry’s wolf still snarled with possessive anger.

“Nothing!” Harry growled, his eyes flashing.

Whatever she saw on his face had her reconsidering and, instead of asking a barrage of questions as she normally did, she chose to turn the radio up.

All the way to school, all Harry could think about was the blue-eyed Omega and his unforgettable scent. He had a feeling they would meet again. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading comments so let me know if you enjoyed this little fic of mine <3 xx


End file.
